


Here's the dealio.

by poohsticks



Series: Queer Marauders [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (agender not genderfluid but I know that's where people look in the tags), Agender Character, Genderfluid Sirius, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Queer Marauders, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Remus, agender sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poohsticks/pseuds/poohsticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius isn't satisfied with the sex ed at Hogwarts and decides to do something about it</p><p>(genders/sexualities found in series description)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's the dealio.

McGonagall had just dismissed the Gryffindor second years who all looked like they couldn't wait to get out of the classroom.

"Oh and anyone may stay if they have any questions." She called after them as all the students hurried out.

The final meal before the Easter holidays was in an hour and a half but they all wished they had longer so they could work on a spell to make them forget the last half hour. Sex ed was bad enough, but why did it have to be with their head of house of all people! They could at least be greatful that they weren't in Slytherin, but that small mercy didn't lessen the awkwardness of the experience.

They made their way back up to the Gryffindor common room in silence. Most of them were just looking forward to doing some last minute packing before the meal.

But when they stepped through the portrait they found a small group of 7th years blocking the stairs to the dormitories.

Sirius was stood in the centre of the room, arms waving around indicating that they should all take a seat. Which the second years did, begrudgingly.

 

Remus leaned closer to Lily who was stood on one side of him. "Do you think this is a good idea?"

"I do actually." She sounded like she'd surprised herself with that answer. "I'm just not sure Sirius is the best person to be leading it."

"You can say that again." Muttered Remus as he leaned to talk to James who was on his other side. "Do you think we should stop all this?" And Remus waved his arms to indicate the scene in front of him.

"I don't think we could, you know what Sirius is like when fixated on an idea. Besides," Said James crossing his arms and grinning. "This is going to be very entertaining."

Remus sighed and leaned against the wall. He was prepared to intervene if he had to but for now he resigned himself to watching the chaos unfold.

 

"Okay." Sirius began once everyone had found a seat. "So I know McGonagall just gave all of you 'the talk' but it's not over yet."

All the second years groaned in unison and some even eyed the doorway sizing up their chances of escape.

***

Sirius had mentioned the idea at breakfast. Sirius wanted to teach the second years sex ed properly. Every year the marauders complained that McGonagall gave the Gryffindor second years the same talk. "Puberty is coming", "you'll get urges", "girls here are some spells to help with cramps", "oh and by the way, avoid sex and pregnancies". They realised that it didn't actually give any education on sex, or sexualities, or gender identities, not to mention std's and methods of protection. It was their final year and Sirius decided that they should finally do something about it. And that something involved trapping the second year Gryffindor’s in the common room and giving them the Sirius approved sex talk.

***

"Alright kiddywinkles!" Sirius began animatedly. Remus raised his eyebrows at his partner but Sirius just grinned back. "So sex!" Remus didn't think the jazz hands were necessary but at least none of the kids had run off or started crying, yet.

Sirius hadn't prepared anything to say. Sirius was pretty knowledgeable on the subject matter, but that usually meant alot of rambling during explanations. Sirius took a deep breath, hoped for the best and began. "Here's the dealio. When people are born they're separated by what their gentiles look like and colour coded. Then people grow up and realise that that doesn't actually matter. Gender does. Gender is how you feel inside. But isn't defined by how you dress or your genitals or anything because the idea of being male or female is all a social construction. And people are taught that boys like girls and vice versa but that is utter bollocks. You can like whoever you want or no one at all and there will be a word for it but you don't have to lable yourself if you don't want to." Sirius took a deep breath. "Okay any questions so far?"

And to everyone's surprise a few of the kids actually put their hands up.

***

Sirius became the go to for anyone who had questions about sexuality or gender or even sex after that night. For the rest of the year people from all houses would come asking questions which Sirius was all too happy to answer.

Remus didn't know how he had been roped in but Sirius would often point people to him if Remus would be of more use or if Sirius was just a little busy at the time. Remus had helped kids come out to their friends as gay, bi, lesbian and even pan. But by far his most rewarding thing had been to help a third year Hufflepuff finally admit to herself that she was transgender. Remus promised to keep in touch with her and was eager to make her transition much smoother than his if he could.

He was so glad that he hadn’t tried to put a stop to that particular idea of Sirius’.


End file.
